The present disclosure relates to child restraints, and particularly to child restraints that are used to restrain infant children. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to infant carriers that can be mounted on a base in a vehicle and that can be separated from the base and used by a caregiver to carry the infant away from the vehicle.